


The Tremendous Tavern's Tale (WIP)

by Julle_Hycan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death Themes, Explicit Language, Families of Choice, Fluff, For the most part, Found Familes, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, I got big plans but little motivation, Loss of Identity, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Most of the time, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Personal Journey, Platonic Relationships, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sign Language, Slice of Life, Wounds, adopting smol children, first person POV, how do you tag, i promise it's quite sweet and fluffy, idk what to put without spoiling some thingsss, its kinda classic D&D inspired tho, mentioned death, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture, sorta - Freeform, uhh what else, wow this makes it sound dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julle_Hycan/pseuds/Julle_Hycan
Summary: I wake up in a (strange? familiar?) world i scarcely recall, beyond a few moments in time and a plethora of general knowledge. I remember no direction for my life (if i ever had one) so I simply do the only logical thing: wing it. With a kind young man by my side, aiding me in making new memories as i search for my place, until i finally stumble upon it. A Home. My Home. The Home i have made for myself.(or, a fantasy slice of life story from the perspective of an MC w/ amnesia. cheers.)(but obviously there's gonna be angst, i'm a slut for that. but also fluff moments bc no time skips here. i'm writing EVERYTHING (mostly) even awkward conversations, and menial tasks)(pls give me reviews they are my mana and water ;-;)





	1. Chapter One: Take One, Action

**Author's Note:**

> (pls don't yell at me, i did my best, you're the one who clicked on it ok?!)  
> you wake up, no memories, yadda yadda, life happens, cause what the hell would you otherwise do in a situation like this??? oh also, pay attention to details. or don't idfk (pronunciations for words with * are at the bottom)

Chapter One: Take one, Action

I open my eyes. I can see... blue, before me? An empty blue expanse, stretching across my field of vision. 

‘WHere..WhO...W-wHat?? Why? 

WhereAmi WhoAmi wHaTisTHis wHY- 

why am i here? 

I sit up- i was laying down?- it was the SKY i was looking at, while i laid on the EARTH. The blue-SKY- is not as complete as i thought at first glance, white CLOUDS dot the frothy edges of the horizon, barely there. My surroundings are full of colour, but i am a blank canvas. My mind is an empty space filled with the buzz of inner silence. Slowly, i turn my head to continue taking in my surroundings, i see green GRASS, hear BIRDS and BUGS clicking and chirping in the underbrush, a veritable sea of monstrous TREES is available in all 360 degrees of direction. I am in a FORREST.  
Slowly, painfully, tantalizingly slowly, things start coming back. Not much- names for things(that’s a dandelion), a few factoids, and a single glimpse of a faded scene- the lazy spring sun shines through the gaps in developing greenery to light upon someones smiling cheeks. Finally, after setting my sights on everything immediately visible, and regaining some of my… memories, i turn my attention toward myself. I am somewhat disheveled… i think… my clothes are rumpled, torn, and oddly patched, as well as dusty, and i clearly haven't been able to clean them in several days. My leather utility belt is blessedly intact, in better shape than my pants, shirt, and vest are anyway. All 7½ pockets are filled and accounted for. Yet, as i inspect their familiar contents, i start to wonder why i need these things; daggers, rations, herbs, carving tools, bandages, some potions, and more. What do i use these for? I… don't know.

I- i don’t know anything about my life, i realize. 

My head snaps up once again, and i stand, legs uncertain and knees buckling, like they haven’t held me in a while. Hands flying to tangle in my short hair, I turn, pacing around and around, as my thoughts start to race in a similar pattern. who, whAt , WHen, WHeRE, WHY, the most important being- well, all of them. I trip and stumble on something, this brings my focus out of my panic, and i look at the offending object at my feet. It is a sheathed pair of rather short swords, possibly long daggers, with an intricate detailing of storms on them. They were behind me when i sat up, so i did not notice them until now. I pick them up, and find their fastenings on my belt. 

So i am capable. I am a fighter. 

I assume all these objects found on and nearby me must belong to me, and i will continue to assume so until proven otherwise. Seeing proof that suggests i was not always so lost and confused gives me a measure of resolve. Of determination. 

I scrutinize my situation more critically now that my haze of confusion has cleared. I have basic supplies for a solitary trip lasting a few days, a week at most. I have weapons and- presumably- the skill to use them, and use them well, if the craftsmanship and obvious care to them is anything to go by. I have clothes and some light armour- simple leather greaves, pauldrons, and thin metal gauntlets(they felt so natural to wear i didn’t notice them at first)- which are all of not expensive, but hardy quality, which has seen some wear and tear. I have no immediately noticeable injuries, though i do have a myriad of big and small scars and bruises on every patch of red skin i can see(which is to say, just my arms). I am in the middle of a forrest with only a small dirt road as an indication of any nearby town. 

All of these things, and more- there's a certain feeling in the back of my head, whispering all sorts of things i don't think most people notice ‘the ground is too dry. Drought. There are two birds in the oak tree to your left.’ on their own- point to several possible ideas about who i am/was; I was/am either an adventurer, a mercenary, or a traveling tradesman. Now, those are just the first basic ideas that come to mind from my experience in the world.  
Sorta.  
Well, i’m not really sure how i know what those jobs are, or what are signs of such occupations, but i can’t take time to ponder that now. Later. 

After some time reviewing my belongings and trying to keep myself calm and rational, the general silence is suddenly broken by the faint sounds of an approaching horse and rider 'armoured, strong horse, dangerous- bewaryofit,distrust'.

I quickly turn towards the sound, preparing myself to face this possible new threat. Just as my instincts told me, a strong, sturdy-looking horse comes into my sight, with an armored rider sitting calmly upon it. 

Seeing their relaxed and disarmed posture, i open my mouth to ask them their business-

"Halin*, stranger! Are you alright? You look a bit of a sight! Where are you headed dear fellow? Can i help you there?"

-but they beat me to it, firing off several sentences within one breath. A naïve chatterbox, then, or perhaps just confident enough in their skills to relax. Hm.  
Regardless, i answer their questions, after a brief hesitation, calling out to them, "Serath*, Mir* Paladin, I am alright. I'm ashamed to admit i am lost, and i do not know where i was going. If you know where the nearest village is, i would gladly accept your escort there." 

I snap my mouth closed when i am finished- why was i so forthcoming?! Stupid paladin, with their disarming aura! 

The paladin laughs at my response, dismounting from their horse, and removes their helm to reveal golden eyes, raising them to meet mine. Care-free, light-brown, curly hair flops to the sides of their pale, freckled face, stopping just at the ears. Huh. They look quite young for a -seemingly- fully-knighted paladin. The full armour is usually a badge of completed training.

"You are well enough, then. The nearest village with a decent inn is west along the road for about a half day's journey. We could make good time if you ride with me, as you have no horse yourself, i assume?" I nod in reply. "Right then, what is your name and foghn*? I am Vylen*, Ser* Paladin of the road." Im confused for a moment before i understand what he is asking, and i step forward to offer my dusty green hand, declaring, "Neither matters, i do not know as of now. I am also of the road, a travelling... bard." I internally wince at my choice of cover, a bard? Really? When i have no instrument of any sort on me? But aside from a raised brow, Ser Vylen does not seem concerned. He simply hoists himself and I up onto his horse with no further conversation, and we set off.

A lucky bard i must be then, i muse, to have successfully pulled off this ruse. For now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreign Words:
> 
> *Halin(HA-lin) - a peaceful greeting, in Trade Tongue. basically a 'Hey i'm peaceful how are you?'
> 
> *Serath(sEH-rATH) - the peaceful acknowledgement to a peaceful greeting, in Trade Tongue. basically a 'o yeah i'm not gonna attack u, all good'  
> (there's a whole set of greeting so people know what intentions you have)
> 
> *Mir(MEER) - a gender-neutral form of address to someone, in Trade Tongue.
> 
> *foghn(FAWN) - basically meaning pronouns, or literally "flag" in archaic Trade Tongue. bc its how you present, your identity flag.
> 
> *Vylen(V-EYE-lin, kinda like violin but no 'o') - a male/name meaning advocate, leader of an idea or cause. fitting for him.
> 
> *Sers(s-air) (non-formal male title, like Mr.) (alternatively the formal is Serah(s-air-AH), usually used by servants or vassal towards their lord, some people use it to grovel or suck up to someone who would socially be their peer.)


	2. Sneak Peek at Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our MC gets back to daily life after getting sidetracked by the past. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> placegolder. wow i cant spell. im tired.

The smell of earthy, travel-beaten roads. The warmth of noon sun bearing down on my head, accompanying the rhythmic jostling of horse and rider. The bright shine of new armour and cheerful wildflowers, delicately dotting the ground-

"Oi, Keed! We're short some mead at the back tables!" I'm torn from my thought by obnoxious patrons, per usual. I roll my eyes, i would be irritated, were it anyone besides Mika and the bothersome fans he calls friends. He's a good man, though, and we tolerate each other. This is the best establishment in town, besides, so he had no choice in the matter. Huffing a laugh, i yell back at one of my most faithful and 'endearing' regulars.

"Alrigh'! Alrigh'! I'm coming, ya bastards!" Despite all these years away from the sea, i never did manage to lose the inflection i picked up from traveling with the crew. At least it aids me in intimidating men who think they can win one over me because of their apparent 'superior' height. Tch. I retrieve the requested meads and ales from the cool backroom, remembering to step over the crooked board Kaede installed. Poor lam, they just wanted to help the carpenters, as badly as their attempt turned out. Even now, i still dont have the heart to replace it. 

Making my way to the loudest table in the room, dodging stray appendages and clattering dish-ware, i safely set down the refills. I managed to only stain a small part of my grey hands this time, too. Must be a good day, i muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tired, cant sleep, so decided to try and write. somehwat a success. definitely going back later to polish and refine this crap.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: that i'm making a lot of this up on the fly, such as languages, customs, cultures, and more, so bear with me if there's any inconsistencies! also, the 'self-insert' character i would like to be clear is NOT meant to be a representation of my real person, just my perspective in a character. 
> 
> If you notice the MC being really snarky or distrustful, well, i'm just trying to portray what someone is like without any real influence. Their 'true' nature, if you will. Some people would be very trusting and kind, and others, like my character, would be wary and eternally doubtful. 
> 
> So, anyway, glad u read it till the end! hope you liked this brain child of mine, but i have no planned update schedule, my life is too chaotic. so... hope you like whatever i manage to post, and maybe i'll update it in my lifetime lol. i literally am just rolling with an idea that popped in my head, but i run out of inspiration like it's out of style, so suggestions, ideas, corrections, and speculations, as well as (positive) critiques are welcome! I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested! have a lovely day UwU  
> (ALSO: wth is formatting???? paragraphs? don't know her. but srsly pls help this is like the second thing i've ever seriously written outside of school)


End file.
